


Strange things that happen here

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Ancient Technology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Mulder come online due to ancient technology and Dana may just be cured from her cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange things that happen here

**Author's Note:**

> just a one-shot and hurriedly written down, unbetaed.  
> set between Seasons 2-5 (inspired by Keira Marcos' universe)  
> Pairing Note: Scully/Mulder but somewhere in the grey-ace / demi-sexually (since they never indicate the sexual attraction to anyone in the first seasons)

Dana didn’t quite know what happened but over the course of one case, a lot changed for her. They had caught one of the unusual cases again and Mulder was all over the case with his theories about aliens while Dana herself hunted down the route of science yet again. That was why Dana had accidentally touched the device after their tech guys had taken it apart and a small blue stone had shown up.

The small stone had threatened to fall off their table and Scully had reached for it, getting what felt like a small jolt of lightening that she felt mentally. She was not going to tell Mulder about this or else he would start about his theories again. She needed the science facts.

Of course the pentagon was once again involved and cleaning up the mess that had been made on the so called meteorite shower above Antarctica. Fishermen had brought back some relicts that were co-related to Mulders grey-androgynous aliens even Scully had seen before as well.

The small device they had found was of metal and had started glowing blue when Scully and Mulder both had touched it but stayed inactive when their lab tech had put it in his hands. Mulder had started right away to talk about how that thing had called to him mentally and he had told it to show what it was. He claimed he had seen images of a huge metal city in the water and Scully had to be true to herself but couldn’t identify it herself just yet. She was certain she had seen this city somewhere before.

Nonetheless, she started to feel strange after handling the device. It wasn’t something that happened right away but more like some feeling under her skin that itched. She also knew it might just be from the small jolt she had gotten.

The chase of Mulder’s aliens had led them to a vast area in Colorado where they had split up. Scully had ended up getting lost in the area, broken down car and had debated whether to walk away back to the main road or to stay where she was. She had her gallon of water with her but chances were pretty slim for anyone to find her here.

Closing her eyes for a deep breath, Scully had decided to head north-east. Her instincts told her she would find something there. 

The desert walk, as she would call it later, changed her. The sounds she thought she heard, the smells she thought she registered, the feel of sand corns through the soles of her shoes; everything seemed surreal and nearly impossible. Well, that would have been the case at least if she hadn’t lived in a world where Sentinel and Guides were common.

She realized what had happened a few miles in, still heading towards that one spot that her instinct told her to visit. It was weird but she followed through with it and arrived in front of a mountain that was crawling with military.

Raising an eyebrow, she frowned, thankfully having natural shields snap into place that protected her now from all the noise that was going on.

“Who are you?” someone asked her and Scully registered the woman to be a Sentinel. Like she was one now as well.

“Agent Scully, FBI,” she replied and frowned when she showed her badge. Never before had she had a rash on her wrists where the cuff of her blazer was.

“I’m Sentinel Samantha Carter. I felt your distress.” The woman said easily and Dana felt like she could trust her though logically the military all but had lied to them every single turn they made.

“My distress?”

“You just came online and a few of us registered you. You can come in and we’ll take care of you outside the usual military stuff.” Samantha explained.

Dana looked around with interest and nodded, agreeing to follow the Sentinel into the mountain. The security check was fun though because they latched onto the blue stone she still had with her right away and Samantha was actually calling someone that was ‘Daniel’. 

“She had the psionic stone with her,” Samantha explained: “I also looked into the records and apparently she met one of the Asgard and their research program with genetics.”

Of course Scully latched onto those few words right away. She was honestly surprised that a Sentinel and a Colonel at that was sharing that much information with her.

“Asgard?” she just had to ask. Daniel shot her a look and she frowned at the Guide, but Daniel nodded and left again.

“Daniel will get the paperwork you will have to sign,” Samantha said and looked at the blue stone, reaching out and touching it: “I am sorry but we are currently not prepared to share any of our information to the public because we fear some people might misuse the information.”

Dana nodded and got offered a seat by the fellow Sentinel with a wave of her hand. She took the chair and thanked her for the bottle of water. The paperwork was brought in not too much later by a female Guide and Scully found it irritating that she could identify Guides and Sentinels that easily now since she became a Sentinel herself. She still wondered how that happened since she had tested negatively before.

“Hello, I’m Dr Janet Fraiser, but you might remember meeting me before when I was working at a nurse under a different name,” she started: “I was working on a case back then.”

“Michelle Charters,” Scully remembered: “You had been attacked.”

Janet barely nodded and handed over the paperwork: “I would like to take a look at you medically since you changed after coming online. I guarantee you that I will not give the information to anyone unless you want me to.”

Dana nodded, trusting those two women even though they gave her no reason to. The military was just another institution to hide the truth. They had done so in the past and would in the future. Scully hesitated with the signing of the paper when she saw what big a stack it was. This was worse than she thought.

“I will have to tell my partner about all of this,” she said.

Samantha shared a look with Janet she couldn’t interpret but it was the General that walked in the door that moment that answered her: “We are prepared to include Agent Mulder as well after reading your report that both of you could make the device you found glow blue.”

“They found ancient technology here?” Samantha asked surprised: “Sir, even we couldn’t find any indicators for it.”

“Yes, Carter, I know.” The General nodded and turned to Scully: “Agent Scully, your partner is being brought in.”

“You did tell him you have me here, right?” she asked with a frown.

General O’Neill, according to his nametag, nodded: “Right, he was in a similar situation you are in now.”

“That would be-?”

“Coming online as a Sentinel.” The General said and Scully internally winced and felt hopeless all at once. She had always believed that something was between them and now that Mulder was a Sentinel himself, she had lost all hope in finding her Guide. It was weird to feel this about her partner but she had always known there was the potential for a relationship there. Now, not even that was possible and the search for a Guide would be hopeless with her cancer steadily getting worse.

Janet’s soft hand on hers drew her back and she sighed, knowing those people could get more answers than she currently had. She signed the papers, knowing what that big a stack entitled.

The door opened then, Mulder coming in and looking about the room, his eyes settling on hers and both felt an instant connection. It was weird to feel this strong a pull towards Mulder since both were Sentinels now and they had met countless times before. The pull was everything Scully could want and filled a longing she hadn’t realized was there. She wanted to protect him as much as she knew he would want to protect her.

“Well, this is interesting,” Daniel said and nervously pushed up his glasses on his nose: “Seems like both of you have had experience with alien abduction.”

Mulder’s eyes settled on Scully for a second before snapping to Daniel. O’Neill then patted the stack of papers and pushed them towards Mulder: “Sentinel and Guide law as well as the military research we are doing here is classified. It currently is due to protection for those working in the project and the research that isn’t completed yet. I realize both of you have a habit of trying to find the truth and maybe we can convince you to see our point before you run off to tell the news.”

“Not that we can tell them without you killing us,” Mulder said but signed the paperwork as well. He wanted answers more than anything else and agreed that some things needed to stay away from the public not to cause mass panic. That much Scully knew about her partner for sure now.

Janet then stood: “Please come down with us to the infirmary and I will run some tests on you being Sentinels now.”

Mulder stood and followed, looking for Scully and then quickly away again. Huh, looked like he had made the same conclusion Scully had. No way of them getting together now, even if both of them hadn’t made advancements so far.

Janet drew some blood and placed them underneath some scanners that Scully knew were so far advanced they couldn’t be from Earth. It made her a tad angry that the public was denied those scanners.

“Relax, Agent Scully. You see, part of the reason you could work the device make that blue light is a genetic marker we call the ATA gene. It is made specifically to interact with technology that is on Earth for longer than four thousand years. You found such a device and you have the genetic markers to work those. These scanners work similar with the ATA and a mental component but currently we have no sure way of making them work for non-ATA people.” Samantha explained to them both.

“The Ancients are responsible for a few legends like the Atlantis and others mainly while the Pyramids were mostly said to be from other aliens.”

“You’re Daniel Jackson,” Mulder said suddenly: “You always said the Pyramids were base ships for aliens.”

“A race we call the Goa’uld. Nasty snakes,” Jack O’Neill threw in.

“So aliens are real?” Mulder asked and Scully had made that conclusion as well. When the military even mentioned aliens, it was reasonably true somehow. Besides, Scully couldn’t detect a lie from them from their heartbeats.

Sam smiled and continued: “We also have means to travel to different planets within this galaxy and we have an expedition on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy.”

“Where is the proof?” Scully asked right away and Daniel sighed: “We’ll show you later.”

“Dr Scully, you do know about your cancer?” Janet threw in, making every head turn to Janet.

Scully nodded: “Yes. We believe it is engineered by people working for the government that abducted me.”

“The NID?” Sam asked surprised while Jack grimaced: “I will make sure we kill every one of them.”

“Sir-“

“I know I can’t say that shit but Carter, they abduct women. I read the reports but they’re still hiding and using Thor’s buddies for their own experiments.”

“While you mention Thor,” Janet said: “We need him for her.”

“Who is Thor?” Mulder asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, he’s an alien species we call the Asgard. They are genetically cloning themselves and we here in the mountain agreed to exchange DNA sequences with them for their cure in exchange of help.” Samantha answered: “We heard about the NID program of DNA testing with the vaccine shots after you were approaching here but the Asgards are no part of it. We think the NID has made those tests with some corrupt part of the government.”

“We’ll investigate from our end. The president and I are in agreement that people like you should be recruited for our project, not killed and ignored.” The General said easily: “I’ll go and make a call to Thor.”

Janet looked at a few screens: “We could continue with the physical changes you have undergone now to become a Sentinel,” she stopped then looked at both: “We currently belief that the blue stone within the device is responsible for your coming online. It acts as a catalyst for your psychic connection Sentinels and Guides have and as a result triggers you coming online because you think your match is close by.”

“But I was tested negatively for the gene,” Scully said and Mulder nodded.

“Ah, yes. We also found out that the Sentinel and Guide genome is also from the Ancients and originated in the Pegasus Galaxy.” Daniel explained: “The gene the centers use is a mutation. You both have a rather pure form of both genes but you probably would also have stayed offline without the triggering psionic stone you stumbled across.”

Mulder nodded: “I’ve heard of those devices before. Some people activated them, others couldn’t. Let’s see those aliens you were talking about.”

“Most look humanoid like we do,” Janet said: “Some are physiological different but so are you now. Which leads to the changes you will find with your adrenaline response. I’ve run tests and as a Guide I ranked you about a level six.”

“Six? Isn’t that unrealistic with how we came online not a day ago and have stable shields?” Scully asked intrigued. It made sense in a way but also not too much. Control like this was usually only heard of in Primes and Alphas and from coming online early in life.

Daniel shook his head right away and stepped a bit forward to go into lecture mode: “You probably came online for a longer time now. Like your reports of seeing ghosts or sensing other things, even your gut instinct.” He shrugged: “All those are slow indicators of coming online and those are usually easily to reign in and are making stronger instinctual shields.”

“The other reason you are strong like this is that you have the original genes, not the mutations.” Janet said: “Furthermore, we all registered you when you came in and met the first time as Sentinels. We don’t have the exact knowledge but we believe due to an Alpha Trio that two Sentinels are able to have a mental and stable bond.”

“So that was that?” Mulder asked looked at Scully: “That intense instinct to protect her?”

“Yes, it might be,” Janet said: “But only you will be able to answer that.”

Dana had known this would be the answer. She also knew that this would be the problem she would be facing with Mulder since neither of them had ever done anything for their mutual attraction. Not at first, no. She never had liked someone sexually without getting to know them. She needed the emotional bond to be there.

Eh, if that wasn’t the clue right there that she was probably more Guide spirited than normal people. Maybe even something else as well. This would explain quite a lot actually.

She focused back on the details about the physiology on Sentinel and Guides but Scully had covered that and more in her studies as a doctor. Mulder probably knew quite a bit about this as well. The only weird part about this was the fact that no one else in their families had come online even if Melissa was more spiritually inclined that could hint for a Guide gene.

The other information they got access to was a data dump unlike anything else. They had gotten special laptops for their research in the FBI building while the General had come back and told them the Asgard couldn’t come right now but they would call Scully for her meeting with them for the cancer research in the hopes that they could cure her.

Scully was skeptical but she was happy that they agreed on working together to get the NID flushed out and all those cigarette smoking man connections and stop the illegal experiments on all people. O’Neill had even made out an official ask for the president to get a transporter beam into the laboratories and pentagon.

The day was over rather quickly then and they were transported back to Washington, their initial case now clear and resolved by the guys in the mountain. They once again had more questions than answers but both knew that would change with reading through the workload of papers and research the Stargate Command had done.

The office in the basement looked rather grand compared to the many levels down in the mountain now. Scully had heard and seen the activation of the Stargate as well as the MALP going through and the teams of scientists and military that went through. Mulder’s eyes were glazing, they didn’t even want to leave to be honest but they did have responsibilities for now and roles to play. They also got promised to go through the Stargate if they needed to vanish from Earth quickly.

They at least had the right means to help them now, even if they couldn’t go public yet. They needed to flush the NID first, to prevent those firms from stealing alien technology and making profit from it. 

That and their usual weird cases that didn’t have to do with aliens were also there to investigate. 

And her cancer. On top of coming online in the middle of Colorado with a weird alien device in her pocket. She knew that something was different now than it had been yesterday but that wasn’t the bad feeling she had about her health. She also had seen the scan Janet had made that had been more detailed but more worrying all the same. Her cancer had spread. Further than they had thought and she was worried now. 

She scheduled an appointment with her doctor right away, planning on going there soon but she also knew Mulder and her needed to sort their relationship out. This would be hard, given they barely had any clue how to work their mental abilities they were believed to have. Scully hadn’t yet felt anything that lead back to the mental abilities. Well, nothing she could explain at least.

Feeling others around, reading their emotions if not thoughts was something completely new to her but after all the cases they have had it wasn’t too out of the norm especially for Sentinel and Guides. She could easily block them out somehow and swore to herself to sit down and meditate later. Even if everyone always said coming online so late in life was difficult, Scully was amazed at how much she had been through without flipping online. Her abduction, the cases where she was attacked, where Mulder had been in trouble… all those cases were enough to make her come online. And she hadn’t.

Mulder appeared in her apartment pretty much as soon as she had arrived in her apartment. So much for sitting down and meditating about her situation.

“I think we need to discuss this whole new level of information we have been given,” Mulder said and activated the small device they had gotten that would disable any and all listening devices with white noise as well as block any Sentinel from listening in on their conversation.

“Don’t you mean we should talk about what this is between us? I can feel your mental shields attaching to mine, everything I’ve always heard about people telling me about being bonded.”

Mulder looked at her and nodded: “I know, Scully, and I don’t know what to do about it. You heard them, it isn’t impossible and I feel like I am drawn to you as my stand-in Guide.”

“Stand-in-Guide?” Dana asked incredulous. She never had the thought he would be a stand in for her. She truly felt that there was no Guide out there to match her. If there was, well, she would cross that bridge when she crossed it but she couldn’t feel it in her instinct.

Mulder backpedaled: “Not like that. Do you honestly believe that there is no Guide that would match you?”

“There is no Guide for me,” she told him: “You are my Guide and if we’re able to bond at all, I think we’d be a perfect match. I feel drawn to you.”

“Like you were before we came online?”

Scully thought it over for a second: “Yes and no. Stronger in my need to protect you but still the same way from before. You are still the same person.”

The relief that settled into Mulder’s bones was mirrored by her own unclenching of muscles she hadn’t even realized were tense. He stepped closer and hugged her, drawing her close and smelling her while she was smelling his scent. The same, familiar and of coffee and gunpowder and dust. She liked it, the Sentinel sense in her settling by having her match so close.

Mentally thinning the shields, they both started collecting their senses and making an imprint on each other. Scully knew it would take getting used to it for them to archive a full bond, especially since they eased in to this more than anything else.

“Do you want this to be platonically?” Mulder asked her sincere and knew no matter what she answered, they were on the same page.

“No, I couldn’t tolerate anyone else touching you,” she admitted.

“You’ve known me for four years. How many times do you think I’ve slept with someone?”

“Not once, I know,” the knowledge was good on her. She enjoyed hearing it and while she had one brief episode of nearly sleeping with a man when she was out to get the tattoo, she couldn’t follow through because the didn’t feel any sexual attraction at all.

“I’m glad we’re on the same level here,” Mulder kissed her then, breaking that last gap in their relationship.

*

They were barely bonded a few days when Mulder was called to the alien body in the ice. Scully knew it was put into motion and she could feel it in her skin that her cancer was changing, progressing and becoming worse.

Being separated from Mulder wasn’t easy but it helped that Jack O’Neill came to the city by her request to help her investigate the troubles she had by inspecting the ice. The ice had rung alarm bells in both her and Mulder’s mind and they had contacted O’Neill. 

Coming down to DC with Jack came Janet, to help her on the bio-plant-chimera analysis as well as a geologist. They were trying hard to help Mulder and him. When Mulder was meeting with Scully, they both gave their coordinates to Jack’s people, making sure the body they had found in the ice was transported away before anyone could get their hands on them. With being two hundred years old and Asgard, it was their duty to hand it back to the Asgard.

That Mulder had to shoot that guy in his apartment was pretty worst case possible and they pushed through on their own. Dana by then hadn’t seen her Sentinel in a few days properly and it was tearing on her nerves. She knew time was short before she had to give a statement about her partner.

So far, neither Mulder nor her had told anyone in the FBI about being Sentinels. The other thing no one would know about was their bond. They had done the research and not a single entry in databases belonging to the Sentinel Guide Center had shown a Sentinel-Sentinel pairing.

Out of fear of not having a stable bond, Mulder had had called Blair Sandburg and asked for a visit. Blair had jumped at the idea of them being a new phenomenon that they had theorized about before and met them. They passed the integrity bond test with flying colors and were relieved by that. The only paperwork that existed was with Blair and Jim now. They also helped them stabilizing and learning their mental abilities and shields.

Both had archived their spirit guide, a cheetah and a lynx. It was rare to have complimentary forms. They knew it was special on its own.

The whole plan set in motion to keep Mulder considered dead was a good one. They had help from O’Neill who tracked Fox the whole way into the building to steal the data. Mulder had also found the Asgard bodies there that he tagged and that were beamed out by the Prometheus that was in orbit.

Also finding the women being captured there, Mulder asked for a rescue team that got in the same way the bodies were beamed out. The beauty of their new bond was that Scully was able to feel and know what Mulder was off to do. She could feel his adrenaline response to him being cornered but disappeared when he took a hold of a marine and the next thing she could feel her Sentinel in orbit around Earth. 

That was about the exact same time that Scully had finished running the tests with Janet and some geologist on the ice sample. She was ready to present the facts now. 

*

Waking up in hospital was rather disorienting at first and she knew something was wrong. The machines were beeping, her mother and brother were there but Mulder wasn’t. Among other things, she felt disorientated and rather strange when opening her eyes, like being drugged.

She cursed her own stubbornness on not updating her paperwork but the SGC knew as well as the other SGC that had recommended not filing any paperwork as long as there were people around cataloguing them and keeping a close watch. Now she knew it was a mistake because she was getting the regular medicine. Quickly pressing the call button, she waited for the footsteps that announced the nurse while she also knew her mother and brother would be rushing in right after the nurse.

Looking at the nurse and sitting up disoriented, she quickly told the nurse what kind of medication she wanted and what to give her. With a glance at her family the nurse registered what was going on and nodded before rushing off. At least it was mentioned in her paperwork that she was a doctor herself and having mentioned the nurse the side effects was enough to make her give her the means to flush the drugs as well as the right ones.

“How are you, Dana?” her mother asked, wrapping her in an embrace. Dana smiled a little but it felt brittle due to the nausea she had. She sighed and nodded at her mother, taking her brothers hand and holding on.

Mentally, she was reaching out for her Sentinel. He was still walking around, getting tests done. Luckily he had marked the location for the SG to transport in any given moment to make their research though of course the missing bodies had been noted by now.

“You should have stopped working by now,” Bill said and looked at her sincere: “You need to stay healthy.”

Angered by her brother’s words, she bit her lip and reconsidered her words: “I need to work. To concentrate on something else.”

Registering Mulder coming closer, she tilted her head a bit, listening to his heartbeat and approaching footsteps. It was comforting to hear those.

“Hey Scully,” he greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek and holding her hand. It was a big gesture between them, both only ever really intimate when they needed the comfort of their bond.

“Hey,” she greeted back. Even if Mulder didn’t like his first name, he now let Scully call him Fox when in private. Mostly it was unnecessary to address him though because they just knew when they were talking to the other: “You shouldn’t be here, you could be seen?”

“I stumbled across Skinner outside. Didn’t you hear me?” he asked in a whisper, knowing Scully would hear him now.

She shook her head, cursing herself for losing the focus on him even for a bit. She should know better by now: “I talked to my family.”

Mulder nodded understandingly: “You smell off. Are they giving you the wrong drugs?”

“I had them changed. My paperwork doesn’t show anything but I was with Skinner only when I left. They brought me here instead of either Jack, Daniel, Sam and Janet.” Her glance flicked to the open doorway where her brother was eying them and storming in: “You should stop bothering her about work.”

Mulder frowned but shrugged and left with a press of their hands. As soon as he was outside, he would be making calls to Janet to be her doctor. She probably knew more than those doctors knew by now, given the paperwork and the genetic test they had done on the Asgard alien and her cancer cells.

“You don’t get to decide what is best for me,” Dana replied to her brother: “And you don’t know what we’ve been through.”

“All I see is that you were accused of lying for him and now he’s coming here and working again.” Bill accused.

Scully closed her eyes and took a breath. She was calming herself down and letting the last traces of the drugs pass her before she replied: “He’s my friend.” My everything.

Bill was kept from saying anything else when their mother walked in, bringing Scully a cup of fresh orange juice she could smell through the window and down the street.

A few seconds later, Janet burst into the room, followed by Daniel and Sam. Dana smiled at them weakly while Janet grabbed her chart and looked through the papers. Bill was about to say something when Sam spoke first: “We’ll start contacting them again right away. They have samples of your genetic makeup already and should know what to do.”

“Sam, Mulder, he’s in trouble,” Scully replied and sat up.

“About the supposed murder?” Daniel asked and shrugged his shoulders: “Jack’s handling the case. We knew there was a guy spying on him and we had someone spying on them. Mulder knocked on the guy’s door and confronted the man who then pulled a gun. Mulder was faster.” Due to the high adrenaline response was implied.

Scully had heard Skinner and Mulder talk. She had followed him down the hall and out before Janet and the others had suddenly appeared in a closet down the hall. This technology of instantly being somewhere where you needed to be was handy.

“So he’ll be fine?” Dana laid back, relaxing while Janet looked at Sam: “The DNA is resolving to the point where its causing a lot of metastases and spreading. You should be dead by now, given what I know about your tea club housewives.”

“And why aren’t I?” Dana asked seriously.

“That would be the lucky question. I believe it is due to the ATA genome and the newly discovered-“

“I know what you mean,” Scully interrupted Janet before she could say anything about the Sentinel thing. It was tough keeping secrets from her family but so far her mother had babbled to Bill everything she had said and it was a little bit annoying.

The doctor walked in then and looked at Fraiser before he frowned but she shook her head: “I’m Dr Fraiser and I know her from previous tests and scans. I am her private physician and she needs further adjustment on her treatment. Furthermore, I’ll arrange for transportation to my facility.”

“What treatments are you planning on doing?” the doctor asked suspicious: “There are no treatments left.”

Janet shook her head: “My research facility has engineered a specific gene therapy suitable for her. We will have to act immediately.”

“No, she’ll stay here,” Bill said right away.

Scully’s frown deepened and she looked at the new arrivals: “May I speak to my family? Please arrange for transportation.”

Janet nodded and took the doctor out with her while Scully registered a few words in the hallway between Daniel and Mulder. She focused on her brother and mother: “You don’t get to decide for me. I will go with them because I know more than you do about this. The research she does is exceptional and my only chance.”

“Then we’ll come with you.”

“No, it is a secret government base,” Scully denied: “This is my decision and while you can give me your support, you cannot make decisions for me. I am a scientist and a doctor. I know more about this than you do.”

Both seemed to consider this and Dana sighed when they agreed with a nod: “Now, I need to speak to Janet about this.”

Scully did a brief check on where everyone was only to find her mother down the hall talking to a nurse, Daniel gone, Samantha talking on the phone to someone while her brother was talking to Mulder and accusing him of being bad for her. She heard him discourage Mulder and called him names. She seethed in a way. There was a fine line in disliking someone and threatening someone. 

The ringing of Mulder’s phone was distracting her and she listened as the chain-smoking cancer candidate called her partner. Janet was coming back inside and nodded at her in a go ahead manner before leaving again and Mulder coming in to visit with her.

Mulder pressed close to her, seeking comfort as well as giving it to his fellow Sentinel. She breathed the scent in but frowned a bit when the hospital scent was over layering anything else. She found the comfort of her Sentinel perfect though and relaxed.

“Are you meeting with the cancer candidate?” Scully asked and had already picked up on Mulder’s new nickname for the chain smoking man.

“I have to, to play along in the game he wants to play in saving you,” Mulder replied: “Cannot let them know we know about the Asgards for now.”

Scully nodded: “Will you meet me in the Mountain?”

“Of course,” the Sentinel replied, pressing another kiss to her lips this time: “I need to go, your family is getting impatient.”

*

Janet had left for the closest military base with Sam to arrange for Scully’s transportation while Daniel headed over to Jack and see what they could dig up about various members of the FBI head staff.

By that time, Mulder had gotten the small chip that had been implanted in Scully’s neck and while it was their last resort, they would hand it over to the SGC.

Being in bed, Scully only partially heard of the commotion that was outside. She knew her mother and brother disliked Mulder and also the fact that Skinner and others of the FBI were blocking the way wasn’t easy. They were newly bonded and both were a Sentinel.

Mulder reacted like a Sentinel being separated from his Guide. It was something they should have realized sooner but hadn’t thought of it. Mulder threw the men holding him back against the wall, shoving Skinner out of the way and nearly attacking Bill when he got in the way.

Scully pushed herself out of her bed and across to the door: “Mulder,” she whispered and his head turned right away to focus on her instead of her brother: “Focus on me. I’m here, Sentinel.”

Surprise made itself known among those close enough to hear. Her mother for one, her brother who inhaled sharply and Skinner next. She ignored them: “Stop seeing them as a threat. And everyone, stop keeping him away from me.”

“You’re a Guide?” Bill asked surprised and Skinner stepped closer as well while shooing the fellow FBI agents away.

“No,” Dana replied and her legs felt shaky now.

“Sentinel,” Mulder replied, almost feral now and stepped over to Scully, wrapping his arms around her and showing her with one hand the chip he had gathered, knowing her eyes would catch the small microchip.

Bill seemed to realize what was so strange next and voiced it: “Wait, you’re both Sentinels?”

Mulder dragged Dana more or less behind her in a protective manner while she protested slightly but given her illness couldn’t put up much of a fight. She glared daggers at him though: “Yes, Alpha Prime Ellison and Sandburg tested our bond and approved.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Both of you have rather strong traits that are on par with Sentinels I know,” Skinner nodded first while Bill was still looking at them with a frown and a dislike Dana felt.

“Sir, if everyone could please stand down?” Mulder asked and indicated the FBI agents further down the corridor that had a hand on their hip in a familiar manner. Mulder then held on tighter on Scully when someone else with a wheelchair come along: “I’m with Janet and Sam’s team.”

“Who are you?” Dana asked, registering that the woman was a Sentinel yet again.

“Mayor Anne Teldy, I’m with O’Neill’s people. My Guide Allison Porter is currently handling your transcript papers.” She smiled kindly and Dana couldn’t hear a lie: “Sentinel Mulder, I promise to take good care of your Sentinel while you fetch her things. We need to leave right away.”

Mulder lowered Dana into the chair while heading for the room. Her mother frowned at her in confusion and distrust while Bill still glared daggers at Mulder. Scully reached out for her brother: “No one else is a better match than a bondmate, no matter how unusual.”

Their mother nodded: “I always thought Melissa was sensitive.”

“I still don’t think you should go with them,” Bill said again. 

Dana rolled her eyes at her brother: “I know but I will be going. This is my only chance.” Her nose started bleeding again. She wiped at it quickly but only succeeding in smearing it further along her chin and nose. The fellow FBI agent returned instantly, looking worriedly: “I smelled the blood, are you okay?”

“Time is essential,” Fraiser said, coming out of the hallway’s sideway doors to a nurse backroom. Mulder and Scully nodded to each other, then Scully to her family: “I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything.”

That was done rather quickly. Fraiser wheeled her away rather quickly, hurrying: “I’m sorry but I fear the nurses might be back sooner and we need to get you away before they realize the paperwork is not enough. We couldn’t give them more since you weren’t officially in my care before.”

“Where are you taking us?” Mulder asked worriedly with a frown and a glance at Dana’s nose that still hasn’t stopped bleeding yet.

Janet brought them down to the ground level where a black SUV was parked. The window rolled down a bit and revealed Samantha Carter who nodded at them briefly. Quickly getting into the vehicle, Dana relaxed back into the seat, feeling exhausted after the slight chemo they had had started before Fraiser had come along.

Mulder gripped her hand tightly, mentally wrapping his shield around her, strengthening her mentally and blocking her from the noise of the city. The drive took less than half an hour but Scully was leaning heavily onto Mulder’s shoulder by then, nearly asleep.

She got out of the car with the others, Mulder slung an arm around her waist and under her shoulder, steadying her again but she didn’t need it as much as the comfort it was giving her. The surroundings were military and given their history with military, she still felt uneasy even if she trusted those around her.

“Okay, beaming for the first time might unsettle you as a Sentinel quite a bit because the touch sense is heavily affected. Also, you’ll end up in orbit which isolates your hearing down to a spacecraft. You might not find it as tough since you came online fairly recently.” Samantha explained them briefly while Daniel continued.

“We will meet the Asgard there, specifically Thor. He’s been a friend for quite a while and agreed to a friendship of sorts.”

They entered a small room and closed the door. Jack O’Neill was already there and handed both Mulder and Dana a small device to hold: “Those are the transmitters for the signal to transport you up.”

Wordlessly, they took the devices and Dana smiled lightly at Fox’ glee of finally meeting aliens. This was a great day for them, meeting further proof and actually interacting with aliens besides running after evidence that may or may not disappear.

Jack activated his comm: “Thor, Buddy, we’re ready.”

They disintegrated and reappeared somewhere that looked foreign but elegant metal. Mulder was still holding onto Dana but looked right ahead to a small, grey alien with the typical body form they had seen countless times before. Dana herself was disoriented for a second before focusing on the small alien.

“Hello. I have heard that you are in trouble with genetic markup in your DNA?” Thor asked and looked up at the two Sentinels he hadn’t met before: “We have received the data transmit of your altered DNA and came to the conclusion that there were indeed tests done on you with our DNA.”

“So someone stole the bodies of your people and started experiments?” Mulder asked right away but helped Scully to a chair where Thor had indicated him.

Thor started some device that Scully identified as DNA microscope which was rather remarkable that it was that quickly showing results. Thor continued: “Due to our own problems with cloning and not succeeding, your people using our DNA is problematic. It is the cause of your cancer and I am fairly surprised of the small chip they had implanted you. Even if the circuits were fried, we could analyze it anyways.”

Mulder wanted to press for answers but focused on Dana first: “Can you treat her first and we discuss this later?”

Thor’s big eyes closed in agreement and he moved his fingers over a console and activated something that changed her DNA on the screen on top of her. She then watched a few sequences with different results run through until one solution matched and showed good results.

Scully nodded: “This looks like a cure. What about the tumor in my head?”

“We will administer a biochemical environment that removes the cells and washes them out through a nosebleed,” Thor explained: “Furthermore we will make sure that the treatments done to you will be reversed as best as we can. This should never have happened and I regret that it did.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mulder added quickly: “I doubt that you would run tests barbarically enough like those I saw.”

“No, we do not do those tests. What we do would be clone someone but not without knowing the DNA is stable which all those primitive Earth clones and tests are. We will make sure all the DNA from us will be located and removed. Samantha is kind enough to help us with the search technology.”

“Does that mean you will kidnap those people again?” Dana asked with a frown.

Janet shook her head: “We are working on a small pill to take in that will be absorbed and get rid of the effects. Furthermore, we will use a small EMP to deactivate the microchips that are essentially recording devices that can locate you any time and influence you.”

“That is rather extraordinary to manage, thinking about all the millions of people that are catalogued and registered by the military.” Mulder added.

Jack piped up: “Luckily we patented a few medicines that are sold and bringing the Stargate Program some money. Those are also making common used medicines. All together we can build a pill that removes all alien DNA from your bodies and kill the chip without side effects and harming anyone. That is guaranteed due to the data we gathered from your case with the five different but same looking guys gathering the intel.”

“If it really helps, that would be great,” Dana agreed, thinking how many lives could have been saved if they had been faster in gathering their intel.

Thor looked over a few things: “You are healed now.”

“That was quick,” Mulder said and quickly took Dana’s hand again, seeking the comfort of the fellow Sentinel.

“The rest will take place inside the body. Please expect another few nosebleeds to get the remaining tumor tissue out of your body. After that you should be perfectly fine.”

Mulder knelt down to look at Dana, mentally and physically checking her over with all his senses until he was satisfied: “Good.”

“We can talk about all technology you have been exposed to since now,” Thor nodded: “I found traces that you have been repeatedly exposed to alien technology that also includes other races besides us.”

Dana nodded at him to follow Thor, she would need another few moments of rest even if she magically could feel her strengths returning. Mulder headed off, she knew she couldn’t keep him from it, no matter how much they wanted to stay with their bondmate, she understood the need to find the proof now.

For her, the science she had witnessed in healing her was already enough. Someone that looked like Thor’s identical twin walked up to her neck and quickly removed the chip. Then healed the skin with another strange looking device.

“I know, this technology could do so much good but sadly they aren’t interested in trading and we have no right to steal it from them,” Samantha said easily: “We need to use the Ancient devices that are essentially our heritage.”

“And ask for help,” the Thor-clone replied: “We will help you clean up this mess the humans created out of ignorance.”

Scully winced. Yeah, she had seen many tests on women and aliens and what the results were of experimenting freely without common sense. Add that they used unsuspecting humans and whole towns as their subjects was making her furious. It also made the Stargate Program much more interesting and how they were using the knowledge they had gathered.

“We have military contract factories that tried to steal from our knowledge and paid off people to get intel. They were locked away and will never see any technology on the markets. Mainly they focused on weapons and biochemical warfare.” Daniel said with a sad smile: “We have a committee that looks over every article and artefact we have to see whether the public could be harmed. That is also why so few items we use regularly made the list, simply because the misuse is too high.”

“Instead they know you have aliens because they found some and experiment on them on their own with private funding because they want to know the truth.” Dana said.

Samantha shook her head: “Oh no. They don’t want the truth. They want the power to rule the world and to profit from those technology advantages they could get. They also want to prepare themselves for the invasion of aliens and to be protected.”

“But there are aliens that want to take over Earth,” Daniel cut in: “Don’t think they’re not out there but we fight them off and those overtaking Earth aren’t interested in having anyone else share their fame.”

Dana nodded: “And we still need to flush the NID spies and their programs.”

“Yes, but you will always have the information you need,” Janet smiled: “and the resources, namely us.”

Mulder returned to her, looking at her with a wide smile: “I think I accidentally solved their cloning problem.”

Dana gaped: “How?”

Looking a bit sheepishly, Mulder looked at Thor: “I leant against a console and wanted to inspect it when I pushed a few buttons and my DNA, your former corrupted DNA and some others showed up on the screen and merged?”

Thor nodded at Mulder with big eyes: “He did something ridiculously easy like that.”

“Its the solution in the genetic markup that those tests were on. The theory of your humans trying to mix our and your DNA together was on the right track. So far they have mostly used the Sentinels and Guides that had the mutated gene experimented on and didn’t find the sequence with the ATA and the Sentinel-Guide genome that was recently identified.”

Scully nodded in understanding as did Janet: “So we somehow saved your world?”

“My people, yes,” Thor agreed with shiny big eyes: “For that we are thankful but now we need to save our own race before we can help you.”

That was basically how they were beamed back down to Earth not too much later and left standing in the mountain. Dana was happy to be healthy again, Mulder was like a kid on Christmas and together, they would find a way to get rid of the NID.

The End.


End file.
